User blog:KirbyoftheStars25/Kirby's Odd Adventure Part 1
One day at Odd Squad Headquarters, it was lunchtime, so the agents went down to the breakroom to get their food. Except... there was no food for them to eat. "Did Oksana make us food?" Asked one of the many dissatisfied agents. "Yes, I prepared the meals last week." One agent opened his bag and found Kirby eating his food. "Whoever had the idea of combining pizza and pudding was a genius!" Kirby said as he finished the pizza. "Odd Squad, Odd Squad, stop right there!" Said Agent Otto, who picked up Kirby and took him to Ms. O. "I found this pink thing eating all the food in the breakroom. It's too squishy to be a centigurp. What should I do with it?" "Lock it up in the warehouse, and I'll decide from there." Ms. O said as she sipped a juice box. Otto takes Kirby to the warehouse. "Don't worry, little guy. We won't hurt you. Just stay here in this box." He left the door unlocked, but Kirby didn't realize until the next morning. As he exited headquarters, he noticed that all of the agents looked tired. Some of them were even talking about the bizarre dreams they had the night before. "Hmm. I wonder... that must be it!" He thought. Kirby went to his starship and flew back to his home planet, Pop Star. He ran to the Fountain of Dreams and sure enough, the Star Rod was gone. Kirby then ran to Dedede's castle, to make sure everything was okay. "King Dedede!" Kirby said as he entered the castle. "What's wrong, Kirby?" Asked the king. "I came to inform you that the Star Rod is gone!" "I know, I sent the pieces down to Planet Earth to keep them away from Nightmare, because he returned." Kirby was relieved, until he realized that some evil mastermind could have gotten ahold of them. He ran back to his Starship and flew back to Earth. He landed right outside of the Odd Squad Headquarters. As Kirby entered, he decided to go to Ms. O's office to see if he could sign up for the squad. However, she was already talking to Agents Olive and Otto. "There you two are! Something very bad has happened." "You mean odd, right?" Otto asked. "No! It's very bad! 7 of the villains gained some strange powers out of nowhere. The scientists are trying to figure out what caused it, but they can't seem to find who or whatever powered them up." "I know what happened." Said a voice. "It's you!" Said Ms. O. "How did you escape from the warehouse?" "Goody-Two Shoes left the door unlocked." Replied the voice, which was revealed to be Kirby. Ms. O stared at Otto angrily, and Otto began to sweat. "Anyway, as I was saying, I know how the villains gained their odd, new powers, and it is also related to the strange nightmares your agents had last night. The villains got their new powers from the pieces of the Star Rod, which flows as the source of dreams. Without it, some people will have strange nightmares or no dreams at all. The pieces contain the power of whatever you wish for to come true, so these villains wished for more odd powers to destroy Odd Squad." Kirby explained. "Really?" Ms. O said as she sipped another juice box. "If the pink puffball is right, then I want him to help you 2 stop the villains, regain the pieces of the Star Rod, and fix the odd dream problem so the other agents can get a good night's sleep. "You've got it Ms. O!" Said Olive. "Let's go!" As they were about to run out of the office, Ms. O called Kirby back in, as Olive and Otto watched. "I can tell that you want to join the squad." She said. "By the way, what's your name?" "Kirby." "Well, Kirby. We usually don't let things that aren't human join the squad, but I might be able to make an exception for you. If you successfully solve the problems, then I'll let you join the Odd Squad Academy for free, and you won't even need to have an O name. However, if you do even better than I expect, then I might just pair you up with Olive and Otto, because they're the squad's 2 best agents and they can teach you how to be a better agent." "Got it, Ms.O!" Kirby said, happily. "Well, what are you waiting for, GO!" So, that's part one. Like I said in the reveal post, I need help thinking up more ideas. You can help if you want to, as it would mean so much to me. Hope you guys enjoy! Category:Blog posts